Sólo por hoy
by Kaze Icesword
Summary: Sólo por hoy hazme tuyo... [Yaoi: 2x1x2]


Tengo 24 años, dos de casado. Ella es una buena chica, aunque me maneja como quiere y a mi no me importa mucho, o prefiero callar y decir que no me interesa. Soy como un autómata al que programaron para contar chistes y poner una sonrisa, pero por una vez me gustaría sentirme vivo. Ella me diría (si lo supiera): "Son ridiculeces, Duo. Déjate de niñerías." Entonces yo me regañaría y me repetiría una y otra vez que soy feliz: un trabajo estable, una mujer inteligente y fría, un matrimonio que se basa en reuniones de ella y yo en diferentes trajes para combinar. Cuando estamos en la cama ella le hace el amor a un libro mientras yo abrazo mi almohada, y tengo sueños vacíos, pero aún puedo jactarme de que sueño. Eso es algo bueno¿no?

Si tengo una vida perfecta¿por qué piso el acelerador¿por qué huyo a media noche mientras mi esposa está de vacaciones muy lejos de aquí? No sé de qué trato de huir, pero lo descubriré.

Ha pasado una hora y voy en plena carretera, llueve intensamente, parecen las lágrimas que yo no puedo derramar. Disminuyo la velocidad, un extraño camina bajo la lluvia, ni siquiera lleva paraguas. Voltea, levanta la mano, he pisado el freno y no sé la razón. Ya estoy aquí, quito el seguro de la puerta. Él no me dice ni una palabra, sólo sube y se sienta. Yo arranco.

Vamos en silencio y él no me mira, pero yo no puedo evitarlo. El agua resbala lentamente por sus cabellos oscuros. Sus salvajes ojos azules, profundos, se clavan en el parabrisas. ¿Qué miras¿qué piensas¿piensas en mi¿habrá alguna remota posibilidad de que tú pienses en mi?... hemos pasado minutos en silencio, sé que hay un pueblo cerca con un lindo y sencillo hotelito, de esos para satisfacer necesidades, lo sé muy bien pues mi esposa me ha llevado ahí cuando tiene esas necesidades.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo –le digo sin pensar, él me mira al fin –no pienses mal… sólo por esta vez olvida toda moral y hazme tuyo.

Estoy nervioso. Temo que él se niegue. Mira de nuevo la lluvia, impasible. Sé que de pronto mira de reojo el látigo dorado en mi dedo anular. Él se negará…

-De acuerdo –me sorprende su voz grave, deliciosa. Temo romper la atmósfera y sólo asiento con la cabeza. El hotel queda a la vista y yo sin titubear entro en el estacionamiento.

Bajo del auto y siento el agua fría más refrescante que nunca. Recibo la llave y me apresuro a regresar al auto para llevarlo al lugar del estacionamiento que nos corresponde. Aún en silencio entramos al cuarto, iluminándolo de pronto por unas lámparas.

-Tengo que usar el baño –él me dice y sin más entra en el pequeño cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

¿Qué hago ahora Jamás he estado con un hombre¿y si se marcha por la ventana?... me siento en la cama, apenas si estuve afuera y ya estoy escurriendo; me quito los zapatos y los calcetines, escucho nervioso la lluvia golpeando mi auto y las ventanas.

La puerta se abre y él sale, sin camisa. Siento el calor en mi rostro, mis rodillas tiemblan. Él se acerca lentamente y me levanta los brazos para quitarme la camisa, la cual cae pesada a la alfombra. Me abraza, yo también lo abrazo, su piel está ardiendo, me quema hasta las entrañas.

Me levanta tan fácil para llevarme a la mitad de la cama. Se aleja de mí, no te alejes de mí. Bajo su mirada me siento un niño indefenso en espera. Toma mi trenza entre sus manos y la desata, la deshace, la desgarra con sus dedos y lo disfruta. Me empujas lentamente por los hombros hasta quedar recostado. Desabrochas mis pantalones y de pronto me siento desnudo. Cierro los ojos, tal vez si no veo… tal vez…

Sus manos de hielo tocan mi piel ardiente, todo es tan cálido, tan desconcertante. Sé que no lo ayudo, pero la magia podría esfumarse si un hereje como yo se atreve a mirarla. Así que sólo siento, paciente, con anhelo. El paraíso se convierte en dolor, pero sé que el dolor sólo es para mandarme a volar más lejos. Siento la invasión, sólo ruego que no sea tan hostil aunque nada de él se sienta así. y de pronto un torbellino me levanta. Electricidad atravesándome. Se me va el aire. Mi corazón late desenfrenado. Estoy tan mareado. Somos él y yo. Yo en sus manos dulcemente violentas, como arcilla. Yo… puedo escuchar tu corazón en este silencio tan profundo¿puedes escuchar el mío? Están a sólo unas capas de piel de distancia. Quisiera levantar mis brazos para rodear tu espalda, pero ni en este momento de debilidad tengo fuerza. Y sólo me entrego a la inconsciencia cerrando los ojos.

Sé de mi hace minutos, horas, ignoro el tiempo. Sólo sé con certeza que estás dormido pues puedo escuchar tu respiración. Casi como un llamado me levanto sigilosamente. Ahora puedo verte bien, eres aún más indescriptible que anoche bajo la lluvia. Esta será la primera y última vez, adiós extraño… y gracias.

Han pasado dos meses desde aquel día. Yo aquí como accesorio de mi esposa y no hago más que recordarlo a él. Aún puedo sentir sus manos en mi piel. Sus labios sobre los míos. Su aroma me ha impregnado.

Entre toda esta gente snob, la champaña y el humo de cigarro con boquilla, una mano fuerte y conocida me jala hacia el balcón. Mi corazón da un vuelco y mi mente arremete con un "te lo dije" y algo de culpa. Después de dos meses puedo ver esos ojos salvajes. Aún me estremecen.

-¿En dónde te habías metido? -su voz grave me sacude desde dentro.

-Con mi esposa... en mi casa.

-Eres casado... -me suelta lentamente, sé que lo he decepcionado y ahora tal vez me he ganado un golpe. -Eres casado y...

-Y no importó -me atrevo a decir -no importó aquel día en que sólo fuimos nosotros.

-Aún podemos serlo -me sorprende lo que me dice, pero yo...

-No puedo, lo siento... tú puedes darme lo que a ella le fanta, pero yo la amo -lo digo en automático. Por alguna razón ya no puedo despegarme de ella y aquella noche siempre seguirá intacta, sin repetirse.

Él no me dice nada, sólo me mira tratando de sacarme un "perdón, me equivoqué", pero luego abandona esa idea y se marcha. Lo siento, no volverá a suceder.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Saludos! Hace mucho no escribía un fic, pero escuchando una canción que me encanta se me ocurrió esto. Esto se acaba aquí, no hay planes para seguirle porque no sabría cómo. Así que sólo diré: "Espero que les haya gustado"

Nota: La canción es "All i want to do is make love with you" de Heart.

Gracias por leerme!!!


End file.
